Question: $5kl - km + 2k + 6 = 8l - 8$ Solve for $k$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $5kl - km + 2k + {6} = 8l - {8}$ $5kl - km + 2k = 8l - {14}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $k$ in them. $5{k}l - 1{k}m + 2{k} = 8l - 14$ Factor out the $k$ ${k} \cdot \left( 5l - m + 2 \right) = 8l - 14$ Isolate the $k$ $k \cdot \left( {5l - m + 2} \right) = 8l - 14$ $k = \dfrac{ 8l - 14 }{ {5l - m + 2} }$